The present invention relates to a joint for connecting a canopy support to a segment of a stroller structure and, more particularly, to a joint without a helical spring.
A conventional joint, referring to FIG. 6, has a first element having a circular cavity 61 surrounded by a wall formed with a plurality of identical teeth 62, a central hole 63, and a sleeve 64 for receiving a segment (not shown) of a stroller structure. Each tooth 62 is tapered at an outer end thereof. A second element 7 has a cup-shaped portion integrated with a sleeve 75 for receiving a canopy support (not shown). The cup-shaped portion defines a cavity 74 and a bottom. At the bottom of the cup-shaped portion, a circular plateau-shaped portion 71 is formed and surrounded by a wall formed with a plurality of identical teeth 72 corresponding to the teeth 62. A hole 73 extends centrally through the plateau-shaped portion 71. A helical spring 80 is received in the cavity 74. A cover 81 having a central hole is received in the cavity 74 so as to compress the spring 80. A rivet 82 is inserted through the hole of the cover 81, the spring 80, and holes 73 and 63, thereby combining the joint and connecting the canopy support to the stroller structure. Because of the wedge-like contact between the outer ends of the teeth 62 and the teeth 72, the teeth 72 can be disengaged from the teeth 62 when subject to a torque, thereby allowing the second element 7 to be rotated. When the torque is moved the helical spring 80 urges the teeth 72 to engage with the teeth 62 again. Such joint is structurally complicated. Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or mitigate, if not obviate, the above-mentioned problem.